Goddess Isabella
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella is actually a Titaness/Goddess one of the High, High Rulers of Olympus she walks among the mortals and vampires. Now the time has come for her to tell the Cullen's the truth…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Isabella is actually a Titaness/Goddess one of the High, High Rulers of Olympus she walks among the mortals and vampires. Now the time has come for her to tell the Cullen's the truth…

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I am Islanzadí Isasnowa daughter of Sky God Uranus and Earth Goddess Gaia. I am over, over 100,000,000 years old. I have snow blonde hair and golden eyes. I live with my son Charlie who is pretending to by my father Charlie's name is actually Icharlie. My real father well is a God _the _God the Father of the father of the Olympic Gods and my mother is mother of Olympic gods. I am one of the four rulers. I could make it snow. I am known as the Snow Goddess or the Goddess of Immortality. I can make snow out of nothing. Anything to do with snow I can do. I also can see the Future, Present and Past. Change my appearance, read minds, control the weather, control the seas like my father, change my appearance, Shield myself mentally and physically, turn invisible, teleport, Telekinetic and talk to animals. And many more things.

My nephew Zeus has his Lightening Sword, my nephew Poseidon has his trident, and Hades has his Scepter and I have my silver staff that turns into a sword when I need it. It also helps channel my power.

I was hidden in Forks to protect me for my brothers and sisters the Titans. While my Great nephew Perseus Jackson fought them. Perseus was not as strong as me but they still made me hide. I have many nieces and nephews.

They are all at camp half-blood. While I am here with the Cullen's they have protected me and I them. They have no idea about my abilities or that I am a goddess/Titaness.

I hold a globe in my hands and it shows me it is time to tell the Cullen's. If Edward loves my he will be my Consort and my beloved. We are already married and have given birth to sextuplets that I secretly named Ismene, Ianthe, Ilithyia, Iliana and the boys Iason and Icarus. The Cullen's don't know their demi-gods or how I survived the birth of them. I just said it was a miracle. Now Jacob imprinted on Ismene, Seth on Ilithyia, Embry on Ianthe and Leah on Iason. I would have to tell them the truth too.

I will also tell them I have other children. That will hurt Edward but I have been on this earth for over, over 100,000,000 years. But he will know a secret it has always been HIM to give me children…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I will update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Today is the day I am going to tell them. I called a meeting. I said everyone had to be there.

"Are you going to tell me what this meeting is about?" Edward asks me kissing my ear

"You will find out with the others. Is Charlie here yet?" I ask still looking at the mirror, "Don't worry about that. I know he is here"

"How did you know that?" Edward asks me shocked  
I pat Edward's cheek.

"You are all about to find out", I say as my phone rings

"Bella Swan-Cullen"

"Bella! It is me Ben. We have been hiking. Something. Some creature came at us. I tried to pull her away but it got her. She is bleeding so much", Ben says hurriedly

"How close are you to the Cullen House?" I ask alert

"I don't know", Ben says

I can hear the helplessness in his voice I look into the present and find he is pretty close to the house.

"Hold her tight. I am taking you to the Cullen house. Just give me a minute", I says

Edward is looking at me in shock.

"Edward get some blankets on the couch", I say

I sigh when Edward doesn't move. I holler for someone to get the couch ready and rush down the stairs.

"What's going on? I can't see", Alice says rapidly

"Is the couch ready?" I ask ignoring the question

"What is happening Bella?" Carlisle asks

I see everyone in the living room. My son Charlie had done what I asked.

"Something I was going to show you anyway. Now all of you STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I order

I begin to, to reach out my mind instantly connecting with Angela my niece and Ben my nephew that he doesn't know he is.

"What she doing?!" I hear Alice say

"Be quiet", my son Icharlie says

"Come to me", I whisper picturing Angela and Ben on the couch

"Bella are you alright?" Carlisle asks

"Come to me", I whisper

"Bella?" Jasper asks worried

"Come to me", I say with power opening my eyes

Everyone gasps as Angela and Ben are on the couch.

"Your eyes", Esme gasps

"How?" Alice whisperers

"Get my kit", Carlisle says looking at Angela who was bleeding deadly

I put a hand on his chest.

"No", I say passing him and to the couch where I kneel down

I can feel everyone watching me now.

"Angela open your eyes", I say with a bit of my musical voice

Angela's eyes open looking at me.

"Can you save me Auntie?" Angela rasps at me

I hear the Cullen's, Pack and everyone gasp in shock but I ignored it.

"Auntie what is going on? How did we get here?" Ben asks

"I will answer all questions but now I have to concentrate. Alkaterine what creature attacked you?" I ask

"Titans creature", Angela rasps

I put my hand on the wound and mentally start healing the wound.

"Hot", Angela says

I raise my other hand and put it on her forehead. Everyone gasps as it glows.

"Nearly there", I say mentally attaching another vein

I then seal the wound. I then blow ice air comes out and goes on the wound site making the burning wound ice cold.

"That's better. Thanks Auntie", Angela says sighing in relief, "How long will the ice last?"

"You know me. It will stay as long as I want it. Alkaterine why were you out in the forest?" I ask

"Ben wanted to go hiking. I swear I didn't see it coming Aunt. Please don't tell Mother", Angela replies

"We will see", I say helping her sit up

Everyone was in shock at Angela's miraculous recovery.

"Angie?" Ben asks shocked

"I am fine", Angela says kissing his cheek, "Thank you for helping get me here"

"How?" Carlisle stutters, "That was a mortal wound. She shouldn't have been able to survive it"

"You can if you're a demi-god", Angela answers the question

"But that is impossible!" Jacob says

I can tell he is freaked out. Maybe I will have to saw him _his _gods.

"You believe in your gods don't you?" I ask smirking

"Well we kind of have too", Jacob says, "Changing into Wolves in all"

"Do you all feel that way?" I ask

"We do believe but it is lost on the young", Billy says looking at the wolves

"We were talking about you and Angela", Embry says trying to change topic

"Well let me show you belief", I say holding out my hand

Four figures come out of it. 2 Masculine and Quileute and 2 feminie Quileute. They looked ancient.

"Dokibatt, Abeytzi and K'wa'iti and Sokanon", I say in prefect Quileute

"Islanzadí. Why bring us to the mortal realm?" K'wa'iti asks

"Your tribe needs belief again. You will have to talk to them in the mortal language", I say

"They don't know Quileute?" Dokibatt asks angrily

"It was been lost in the times. Be gentle I haven't told them about myself yet", I say as the wolves look at the 4 figures and me

"You spoke Old Quileute", Old Quil says shocked

"One of many", I say

"I am your God Dokibatt and this is my wife and your Goddess Abeytzi", Dokibatt says

"I am your God K'wa'iti and this is my wife your Goddess Sokanon", K'wa'iti says

"We must be hallucinating", they whisperer

The vampires are very still. Angela was laying her head on Ben's shoulder not at all fazed.

"Are you really our Gods?" Sam asks taking the leadership role

"Yes Mr Uley. You have lost your way but that can be corrected", K'wa'iti says

"Jacob Black descendant of William Black II descendant of William Black I descendant of Ephraim Black, descendant of Joseph Black, descendant of Jacob Black. I give you the knowledge of you heritage as your right as Young Tribal Chief", K'wa'iti says placing a hand on his head

I understand the words K'wa'iti is saying but no one else does.

"That's how the first shape-shifter came?" Jacob exclaims as K'wa'iti pulls away

"Yes young Black. Who will be your Chiefess?" Dokibatt asks

"I imprinted on a baby she is now 3 years old", Jacob says still dazzled

"Don't worry she is my daughter. Thou bloodline will be connected to ours", I say formally

"We will leave them in your capable hands", God K'wa'iti says

"Your father says hello young Clearwater's", Goddess Sokanon says as they fade

They are soon gone.

"Did that really just happen?" Emmett exclaims

"It did", I say calmly, "How do you feel Jacob?"

"A bit dizzy with information", Jacob replies

"Nothing that shape-shifters and vampires can't handle", I say causally

"There Vampires!" Ben jumps

"Calm done. They drink animal blood. It's the ones with red eyes you have to worry about", Angela says calming him down

"They are not meant to know Bella", Carlisle says disapprovingly

"Don't worry about it", I say

"What did you mean by shape-shifters?" Ben asks

"They turn into wolves", I say ignoring the looks

"Won't that make them Werewolves?" Ben asks

"Boy you haven't _seen _a werewolf. A werewolf are crazy and have no free will. The Quileute do have free will", I explain

"Isabella Swan-Cullen! Stop giving out secrets", Jacob yells

"Do you know what you've done if the Volturi find out about them?" Rose asks angrily

"Bella you need rest", Edward says trying to come to my side but I stop him with my Physical Shield with one hand up

"Calm", I say softly to everyone

Everyone was yelling and ranting. Charlie was next to me smirking.

"Calm", I say softly again

I send out a little bit of calm and they start to relax. The shouting goes down.

"What the hell was that? Jasper did it come from you?" Alice asks

"It didn't trust me I can't do that. It felt peaceful, tranquil. Something I can't do", Jasper says

"It was me. Now Edward can I drop this shield?" I ask raising my eyebrow

That's when they realise I was holding Edward back. Well it is about time.

"How are you doing all this? Your human", Alice asks

"Can I drop the barrier?" I ask again

"Yes love. But you have to tell us why your telling secrets, how you healed Angela, how you bought those spirits here and all the rest", Edward says looking so confused

"I will tell all you everything. Now everyone take a seat. I wish I can take an aspirin", I says I have a killer headache from all the shouting

"Sorry love for the shouting. Do you want me to get you something?" Edward asks

"No. I am fine. I lived through worse. Now everyone I am going to explain what Angela and Ben are", I say

"Me?" Ben asks

"Yes you. You are what Angela is. Your mother has kept a secret from you. I have tried to tell her it is no good. But she was defiant. I will now be telling you", I say, "Angela tell them your name"

"My name is Alkaterine daughter of Goddess Demeter", Angela says with her head held high, "One of the Olympus 12. I am her daughter"

"The Olympus Gods and Goddess. Are you all right?" Alice asks

"They are crazy", Rose says

"Show them", I say to Angela

"Look outside. I can't do anything big because I am injured but watch you see how it is raining out there?" Angela asks

"Yes", everyone says slowly

Suddenly the rain was gone replaced by sun shine. The Cullen's and the Pack, Elders all look shocked.

"Did that really just happen?" Leah asks

"Yes. You want it to rain again?" Angela asks switching the weather back to the normal rain

"Do you believe her now?" I ask

"Yes", they all say slowly

"What are you?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"So you believe her?" I ask

"Well we see what she did. We have no chose but to believe her. How do you know all this?" Carlisle asks me

"That story will come in time", I say as a knock on the door, "It is Hypatos"

"Who is he?" Alice asks as Carlisle opens the door

"Angela's protector", I say glaring at the person who just come through the door

"Protector?" Alice asks

"But he is on crutches. How can he help?" Paul asks

"He is a Satyr", I say, "Now where were you?"  
"I am sorry. She escaped my protect please don't tell Lady Demeter", Hypatos says kneeling to me

I look at Angela she looks sheepish.

"I wanted time alone", Angela explains

I sigh young love how I know it.

"How does he protect her?" Alice asks

"Show them?" Hypatos asks looking at me for permission

I nod

Hypatos starts taking off his pants.

"Come on we don't need a flash show", Paul complains

I roll my eyes. Hypatos rips his pants off and goats feet. They all gasp.

"Hypatos is what we call a Satyr. Half/Human Half/Goat", I say

"Fascinating", Carlisle says looking at Hypatos

"What has this got to do with me?" Ben asks

"Ben I know this is all a lot to take in. But you have to keep it together", Angela says kissing his lips

"What are you?" Alice asks Angela

"I am a Demi-Goddess. Half/Mortal Half/Goddess", Angela says

"She is the daughter of Goddess Demeter", I say

"Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons", Carlisle states

"Yes that is my mother. I have inherited some of her power", Angela says

"How do you know all this Bella?" Edward asks everyone now turning to me

I sigh now it is time for my secret…


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
